Contando a verdade
by Piketuxa
Summary: Kaoru e Luna namoram escondido dos amigos há um ano; tinham medo da reação deles ao saber sobre o relacionamento. Mas Kaoru decide que é melhor contar e Luna apenas aceita. Será que seus amigos irão aceitar? Como assim outros casais?


**Contando a Verdade**

**Capítulo único**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

* * *

Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos.

Luna sentia que havia algo quente encostado em suas costas, mas estava tão grogue por causa do sono que não lembrava-se do que era. Quando lábios úmidos tocaram a pele de seu pescoço levemente, distribuindo beijos molhado pela extensão do mesmo, foi que ela lembrou-se que estava na casa _dele_.

A garota – agora mulher –encontrava-se com 18 anos, seus cabelos alaranjados agora batiam em suas costas e os olhos azuis possuíam mais experiência, o corpo ganhara curvas sinuosas, mas a personalidade gentil, amável e bondosa continuara intacta.

Apenas seu coração e mente que, depois de voltarem do Planeta Sobrevivência, ganharam um novo alguém em quem se concentrar: Kaoru.

Sim, depois de voltar para seu mundo o jovem moreno não saia de sua cabeça, e o tempo não ajudara. Ver ele sempre sozinho fez com que cada vez mais seu coração pedisse que se aproximasse.

Hoje dividiam um namoro secreto que escondiam há um ano dos amigos, talvez porque ainda não fosse a hora de contar.

Sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos nos de seu amado Kaoru.

— Já esta acordada, amor? — ele perguntou mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela, um arrepio gostoso passou por todo o corpo feminino.

Ela rapidamente virou-se, levando-o junto, e sentou-se sobre o peitoral definido. Kaoru adorava esse lado da namorada: gentil e selvagem.

Ela distribuiu beijos por todo o abdômen, ombro, peitoral, pescoço, rosto, até chegar onde queria: a boca.

Beijou com luxúria a boca masculina, enquanto era correspondida com leves apertões em sua coxa, que logo subiram para sua cintura, até ele tomar as rédeas da situação.

Kaoru sorriu durante o beijo e, num movimento rápido, virou ficando por cima da ruiva; Luna começou a rir, adorava esses "joguinhos" que eles faziam para descobrir quem conseguia o controle da situação.

O moreno beijou o pescoço alvo com vontade para logo em seguida sugar o ombro da namorada com certa força; Luna mergulhou as mãos nas mechas marrons dele e gemeu baixo fazendo um sorriso satisfeito escapar dos lábios masculinos.

De repente, do nada, ela para.

— O que houve? — perguntou ele preocupado.

— Shii — sussurrou Luna, num tom baixo ela ouviu um barulho conhecido, aquilo parecia… a campainha —, Kaoru, acho que tem alguém lá embaixo — comentou apreensiva, ambos pararam o que estavam fazendo, até mesmo pararam de respirar para ter certeza. O barulho irritante da campainha soou baixo, mas audível; o homem suspirou irritado e saiu de cima da namorada indo na direção da porta —, vou aproveitar e ir tomar banho — ela levantou e correu para dentro do banheiro.

Kaoru saiu e fechou a porta do quarto, desceu as escadas com cautela para não escorregar e abriu a porta de seu apartamento enquanto bagunçava o cabelo com a mão.

Ainda irritado pelo atrapalhamento olhou com desprezo para fora e viu Bell e Menoli encarando-o. A mulher na verdade encarava seu corpo. Estava sem camisa, com uma calça preta com os botões abertos e uma cueca boxer azul-escura, cujo cós aparecia.

Sorriu internamente perante o olhar que ela possuía de desejo, quando soubesse que ele namorava a Luna com certeza se culparia por ter desejado-o.

— O que querem aqui? — perguntou indiferente, encostando-se na porta, agradecia aos céus por de onde eles estarem não dar para ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.

— Nós não conseguimos achar a Luna em lugar algum! — despejou de uma vez Bell, preocupado. Kaoru suspirou pedindo em silêncio paciência, ele não tinha que se preocupar tanto com sua namorada, é mesmo, ele não sabia que ela era _sua_.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — fingiu uma simplicidade arrogante, afinal, eles não poderiam descobrir que ele se preocupava com ela. Na verdade, se não soubesse que a mulher nesse exato momento tomava banho em seu banheiro, com certeza estaria mais preocupado que o outro.

— Não seja idiota — exclamou Bell furioso —, temos uma reunião hoje às quatro e ela precisa participar — concluiu tampando o rosto com as mãos, tentando controlar a raiva.

— Suponho que ninguém achou ela em lugar nenhum — Menoli confirmou que sim com a cabeça diante da suposição do moreno —, não se preocupem, às quatro horas Luna estará na reunião — concluiu e acenou um tchau com a mão para a mulher que apenas assentiu antes de a porta ser fechada.

Kaoru caminhou lentamente até o banheiro onde Luna encontrava-se tomando banho, sentou na tampa do vaso e observou a silhueta dela pelo vidro que lhe impedia de contemplá-la por completo.

— Quem era? — Luna perguntou simplesmente, ele pôde notar que ela esfregava o cabelo suavemente.

— Bell e Menoli — ela colocou a cabeça em-baixo da água morna enquanto o moreno continuava —, eles estão te procurando, eu apenas disse que você apareceria na reunião — ele esteve pensando durante toda a semana e chegou em um conclusão —, Luna, acho que está na hora de contar a verdade para eles — ela abriu uma fresta do vidro e encarou o namorado.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou indecisa.

— Sim, já escondemos por tempo demais! — deu de ombros observando as feições da mulher, nada; ela apenas sorriu enigmamente.

— Ei Kaoru! — chamou abrindo um pouco mais a porta —, por que não entra também? — ele sorriu malicioso, ela retribuiu. O moreno assentiu tirando a roupa e entrando no box junto de sua namorada.

Kaoru e Luna andavam aparentemente calmos pelos corredores do alto prédio, mas na verdade em seus interiores o receio lhes corrompiam.

Tinham medo que seus amigos não aceitassem sua relação. Haviam conversado mais cedo enquanto tomavam banho e decidiram que era hora de contar a verdade.

Viraram o corredor e visualizaram a porta onde a reunião seria feita. Kaoru olhou com o canto do olho para a namorada e viu que ela tremia, não poderiam enfrentar os amigos daquele jeito, indecisos.

Suspirou enquanto parava de andar, Luna também parou e encarou o namorado que num movimento rápido a prensou entre a parede e seu corpo e a beijou com violência. Luna não estranhou, afinal, conhecia esse jeito selvagem e dócil de seu namorado de lhe beijar, pois quando ele estava com ciúmes beijava-a assim.

A boca pequena da ruiva foi invadida com luxúria pela língua aveludada do moreno, Luna rendeu-se ao beijo enlaçando o pescoço de seu namorado e o puxando para mais perto.

Sua mente ficou branca e borboletas voaram em seu estômago, era interessante o fato de que sempre que os lábios tocavam-se, a mulher sentia as mesmas emoções, os mesmos sentimentos, era como se o brilho do primeiro beijo nunca houvesse lhes abandonado.

Kaoru, depois de segundos, separou os lábios deixando um leve selinho na boca feminina, apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Luna e inspirou o suave cheiro de rosas que os cabelos alaranjados exalavam enquanto apertava a mulher contra si.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — sua voz era suave e baixa, sentiu ela sorrir fracamente contra a pele de seu pescoço e afundar as mãos pequenas em seu cabelo arrepiado.

— Nós… continuaremos juntos mesmo que eles sejam contra, Kaoru? — um leve temor percorreu todo o corpo feminino só de pensar em se separar do homem que amava.

— Sim amor — acalmou-a dando um leve beijo na orelha pequena —, ficaremos juntos mesmo que todos sejam contra — ela sorriu e o afastou entrelaçando suas mãos e rumando para a porta aberta.

Kaoru sorriu, então ela decidiu enfrentar seus medos? Seria ótimo se os amigos fossem a favor do relacionamento, assim as amizades não teriam que serem cortadas.

Soltou as mãos deixando que Luna entrasse primeiro, entrou logo em seguida fechando a porta do cômodo. Os borburinhos que vinham do lugar cessaram no momento em que a porta foi fechada.

Todos encararam o casal recém-chegado interrogativos. Menoli, Bell e Howard prepararam-se para perguntar, mas uma voz baixa soou primeiro:

— Por que você está usando um anel de compromisso, Luna? — perguntou Sharla encarando a mão direita da ruiva, Luna fitou sua própria mão e constatou que notaram rápido demais o anel.

Não costumava usá-lo para esconder o relacionamento, fora algo que ela e Kaoru decidiram juntos. Embora tivessem alianças de compromisso, usavam pouquíssimas vezes.

— Não sabia que você tinha namorado — comentou Shingo arrumando os óculos, todos encararam mais atentamente a mulher que encolheu-se de temor.

— Eu… eu e ele namoramos há um ano — despejou sentindo o olhar de Kaoru em suas costas, ele estava encostado na porta de braços cruzados.

— Um ano? — gritou Chako pulando em cima da mesa —, e como eu não soube? — todos encararam a gata e depois voltaram seus olhos para a ruiva.

— Eu e ele decidimos não contar — Shingo notou que só poderia ser alguém do grupo, levantou a mão para o alto rapidamente.

— Eu não sou — despejou de uma vez, todos encaram-no por segundos, até Bell também levantar a mão.

— Eu estou saindo com a Menoli, então não sou eu — parece que era o dia que os segredos seriam revelados, Howard aproveitou a deixa e levantou a mão.

— Eu e a Sharla estamos namorando há uma semana — assumiu fazendo a menina corar violentamente, todos os olhos dirigiram-se para o último integrante do grupo: Kaoru. O moreno retirou a mão do bolso e deixou à mostra a aliança prata e brilhante.

— Achamos melhor esperar um pouco — assumiu sério abraçando a namorada por trás, todos suspiraram indignados —, mas agora que vocês sabem não há o que temer — completou beijando o pescoço alvo.

— Deveriam ter contado antes — comentou Bell.

— Por isso hoje mais cedo você e a Menoli foram juntos no meu apartamento — deduziu Kaoru deixando a garota corada, Bell havia dito que ele estava saindo com a Menoli.

— Ela estava na sua casa hoje mais cedo? — perguntou Shingo, Kaoru apenas afirmou com a cabeça indo com Luna na direção do sofá. Sentou, puxou a garota para seu colo e lhe enlaçou a cintura. Luna não reclamou, apenas relaxou no colo do namorado —, e também estava lá das outras vezes? — o outro novamente afirmou com a cabeça.

— Realmente, o único lugar que não olhamos foi no apartamento do Kaoru — deduziu Menoli pensativa.

O grupo conversou sobre banalidades, mais detalhes sobre seus relacionamentos, coisas sérias e trabalho.

Todos notaram que Luna e Kaoru pareciam mais felizes, talvez porque estivessem juntos. Na verdade, fazia mais de um ano que eles pareciam ter um brilho a mais nos olhos, talvez aquele brilho se chamasse _amor_.


End file.
